Just Another Girl
by ChocolateIsMyDoom
Summary: Silena knew about her mother. She knew her love for that couple. She knew she had sworn to make their love life difficult. What she didn't know, was that she was going to be in the middle of it. Silercy :) Read & Review.


__**Hi! It's ChocolateIsMyDoom here! This is the strangest pairing I've ever done. I named it Silercy, and I got the idea from idk97's story 'Game Week'. I hope you enjoy it!**

**IMPORTANT!: Imagine Charlie and Silena never dated, and that both were alive.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & The Olympians  
**

* * *

_The smell overwhelms her  
_

_She is in love.  
_

* * *

Silena steps into the Aphrodite Cabin. Perfume smells are all around her. And she smiles. Home Sweet Home.

She carefully walks towards Lacy's bunk. She said her scarf was there. Silena is not bothered at all about taking it to her. After all, they are sisters.

She steps over a bunch of make-up kits, some broken t-shirts, a giftbag, and a chocolate delicacies bag.

She sees it and grins. It's beautiful, of a red that is as dark as blood. She grabs it and she sniffs it, just to make sure it's the new one, and not the one the Stolls put hellhound pee in. She smiles suddenly. The smell is sweet. It overwhelms her.

She hears a knock, and, in a trance, she walks up and open the door.

There, grinning, is Percy.

And, suddenly, Silena feels the need to kiss him.

"Hi Silena. I was looking for Michael, to give him his sword."

Silena smiles stupidly "Yeah, um...of course...his...his bunk is right...there"

Percy frowns, but comes in anyway, and then Silena signals Michael's bunk.

Percy smiles at her, and her heart flutters.

"Thanks Silena," he says, and runs to sword fight class.

Silena doesn't notice that she is holding the scarf until she drops it.

* * *

_They say Aphrodite's clothing has power._

_They say, whoever touches it, is in love,  
_

_with the first person they see.  
_

_But, of course, the Daughters's of Love never believed it._

* * *

Silena and Martha, one of her siblings, are sitting on a bench, supposedly studying Ancient Greek, but just gossiping.

Percy walks to the Arena, but he waves at Silena.

Silena smiles and waves back._  
_

Martha snickers, "You are so into him"

Silena blushes "No, I'm not"

Martha just grins, and then she takes out a notebook and starts to write something.

"Wha are you doing?" Silena says, her face bright red.

Martha smiles "I'm planning your first date"

Silena smiles with her.

* * *

_And the Goddess laughs at her own joke, her beauty only outside.  
_

_Because, well, nobody is perfect, right?_

* * *

Percy grins "So, all you have to do is hold the sword"

Silena smiles "Only that?"

Percy nods "Come on, Silena, you can do it"

She takes tha sword and fights him, all her force behind the attacks.

She puts up a good fight, but Percy is way more experienced than her.

Soon, he has the sword to her throat, and she smiles and shrugs. "I tried"

He smiles and says "Yeah, you did real good there"

She blushes "Not as good as you, handsome"

He blushes too.

* * *

_Love is strong. _

_It's unbreakable, they say  
_

_But, I counter them  
_

_What if love is artificial?  
_

_They don't answer that. Nobody can._

* * *

It's when Silena is sitting staring at the lake that Percy sits down with her.

"Nice view, huh?"

Silena shrugs "Yeah. I like the lake. It's always so calm"

Percy grins at her "Well, I _am _the son of Poseidon. So, if you like the sea" he blushed "would you like to go to watch the fireworks tonight?"

Silena blushes, but smiles "I'd love to"

* * *

_She has heard before that the eyes are the window to the soul._

_She thinks the legend is true.  
_

_At least, his eyes.  
_

_Which are beautiful  
_

* * *

Martha laughs "Just _how_ good exactly do you wanna look?"

Silena stares at her feet, looking at the stuff on the floor of the Aphrodite Cabin "Gorgeus good"

Martha smiles "Let's do this, sister"

Silena laughs and runs to The Wardrobe.

* * *

_She is sure that she's the luckiest person int the world  
_

_After all, she's got him, hasn't she?_

* * *

An hour later, Silena emerges from her cabin.

It's eight o'clock, and it's almost dark, but her beauty radiates light.

She is wearing a beautiful sea-green dress that makes her look like a princess,and her blue eyes are bright. Her long brown hair is combed and perfectly put to one is wearing silever bracelets and a neckclace. Silena thinks Martha's overdone it, but she doesn't really care.

Martha sighs "I wish I was a boy, 'cause I would die to date you right now"

Silena laughs and hugs her "Thank you"

Percy arrives then.

"Wow" he says, and Silena blushes to her neck

"You're not so bad yourself" she says, and it's true.

He's wearing just jeans and a shirt, but his hair is combed and he looks completely hot.

Percy grins "Let's go, Princess Beauty"

She likes the nickname

* * *

_The stars fall over them._

_Fireworks illuminate their faces.  
_

_And she is certain.  
_

_Yes, she has founf love now._

* * *

The light of the fireworks reflect on Percy's face, and all Silena wants to do is kiss him, but she is determined to wait.

"It's beautiful" she whispers, looking at all the shapes and colors. There's a giant centaur, a purple grape vine (gee, wonder who that is...), a horse running over the water, a giant silver owl, a pink dove flying, a fiery hammer, a lightning bolt...

"_You're_ beautiful" Percy says, and they both blush.

Silena reachs for his hand, and he doesn't pull away.

* * *

_"Oh, do you remember our daydreams?"_

_"Do you remember how clueless we were?"  
_

_"How we thought we'd always be together"  
_

_"I do, too"  
_

* * *

And, finally, that night, when he is walking her up to her cabin, she kisses him.

* * *

_His lips are the best thing she's ever tasted._

* * *

He kisses back, and grabs her by the waist, pulling her closer to him. Silena smiles to his lips, and she throws her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his.

He grins, and kisses her softly.

Silena would have stayed there all day, but her siblings are in the Cabin and she doesn't want them to catch her, so she breaks the kiss after a good five minutes, "Goodnight" she says, flustered.

Percy brushes his lips to hers "See you in the morning"

* * *

_Love is dangerous _

_It'll have you thinking up is down  
_

_and down is up.  
_

_It'll spin your world around _

* * *

They're at his cabin, in his bed, her head resting on his shoulder, when she says it.

"I love you"

Percy kisses her shoulder "I love you too"

It seems everything is perfect now. Silena is ecstatic.

But, of course, good things never last.

* * *

_With love, other things come _

_Unwanted things  
_

_Like jealousy, for example  
_

_or the fear of betrayal_

* * *

They're at her Cabin, when all her siblings are at Archery when they have their first fight.

"How do you feel about Annabeth?" she yells at him.

All the blood leaves his face "Silena, I love _you_"

Silena closes her eyes to stop the tears "So why are you looking at her that way?"

"What way?"

"The way _I _look at you!" she screams, and bursts into tears.

Percy hugs her and whispers in her ear "Silena, you're the one for me"

Her body shakes, but she nods.

Percy kisses her, and she feels a little better.

However, it's never the same after that.

* * *

_He whispers in her ear,_

_that all will be all right,  
_

_and she wants to believe it.  
_

_But she can't._

* * *

They're having a picnic at the Strawberry fields when she sees it.

"Percy" she says carefully "what is Annabeth's bracelet doing in the picnic basket?"

Percy is laying on the ground, and he just answers "She helped me fill it"

Silena is sure Percy is saying the truth, but she feels betrayed.

Anyway, she lays down next to him, and he kisses her neck, sendind a tingle down her spine.

She just can't resist him. But she is sure Annabeth is the same.

* * *

_She follows him now._

_She doesn't think he'll love her.  
_

_She doesn't trust him.  
_

_She feels ugly.  
_

_Like all the beauty in the world.  
_

_Annabeth has it._

* * *

"Silena?" he yells "What the Hades are you doing here?"

Silena walks out of her hiding place, defeated. So much for him not seeing her.

"Nothing, Percy, I was just walking around"

Percy frowns "Were you following me?"

"Of course not!" she lies, feeling her heart break in two.

"Silena..."

* * *

_She is afraid._

_What if he changes his mind?  
_

_What if he likes her better?  
_

_Will that be the end of your story'_

* * *

"Okay, Silena, I know you're following me"

She sobs broken-heartedly. She is seating next to him at the beach. She thought the ocean would calm him.

Apparently not.

"And...And I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me"

Silena looks at him, her eyes glassy "Percy..."

"I'm sorry" he says, and kisses her softly.

She doesn't want that kiss to end,but he pulls away, and leaves.

Silena starts sobbing.

* * *

_They say the Love Goddess likes to mess up mortals lives._

_What they don't know is that she messes them up eternally._

* * *

And there he is, kissing Annabeth.

How is he over her that fast? Was she really just a stupid Aphrodite girl?

She is crying, sobbing broken-heartedly, staring at the lake every five minutes, when someone sits down next to her.

"Hi Silena"

It's Charles Beckendorf.

"Hi, Charlie" she says through tears.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not!" she says, and starts crying again.

Charlie puts his arm around her "What did that jerk do to you?"

"He's not a jerk" Silena defens him, not really knowing why "He was right. I was extremely jealous. Now he's okay"

"But Silena...don't feel depresed. A lot of people like you"

"Like who?" she asks

"Like...me"

She gets the meaning. He loves her.

"But, Charlie, I...I don't... I _can't_ love you"

Charlie sighs "I know"

And Silena is miserable.

Her life is a wreck and she can't even love people that are perfectly nice and like her.

Why?

And she can't keep going. She falls to the ground and cries, cursing herself for not liking Charles.

* * *

_The Aphrodite Cabin knew their mother loved that couple._

_Silena knew it too.  
_

_She knew she was going to mess up their lives.  
_

_What she didn't know,  
_

_Was that she was going to be in the middle of it.  
_

_Just another girl._

* * *

**Wow, I just love Silena. I hope you caught the Percabeth in this story, and, to make it clear, Percy wasn't cheating on Silena. He was telling the truth. And he went out with Annabeth 'cause he loved her.**

**Please Review! It means the world to me...**

**-ChocolateIsMyDoom **


End file.
